piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Piston Cup Racers ranked by niceness!
Last time we ranked Piston Cup racers by luck and to the surprise of no one Johnny Blamer was considered the unluckiest of them all. Now we see who are the nicest and meanest piston cup racers! Once again ranked by Pinkie, Spike, Bob, Darrell, Twilight, Rainbow, James, and CaptainSparklez (aka Jordan. He has his real life look). Big three included this time. Here goes: #The King(this should come to the suprise of no one,stayed with a dying fan at her last moments,always kind to his fans,almost never fights, donates to charity and much much more) #Sage Vanderspin(rated as one of the the nicest due to his kindness to fans outside of racing as well as donating to charity and overall being a good role model,rarely has outbursts) #Ruby Oaks(a racer who loves to have fun on the track,always entertaining and is nice to fans) #Floyd Mulvihill(gave gifts to fan hit by his own tire,as well as being nice to fans) #Davey Apex(Davey is the racer who usually tries to stop chaos when it gets too out of hand. He did however get into the fight with Claude's crush on Misti but Davey tried to stop it.) #Rusty Cornfuel(although generally nice he does get very competitive) #Lee Revkins #James Cleanair #Greg Candyman #Dale Earnhardt Jr #Chuck Armstrong #Johnny Blamer #Slider Petrolski #Dirkson D'agostino #Murray Clutchburn #Lightning Mcqueen #Crusty Rotor #Eugene Carbureski #Winford Rutherford #Ponchy Wipeout #Ernie Gearson #Manny Flywheel #Haul Inngas #Misti Motorkrass #Aiken Axler #Darren Leadfoot #Ryan Shields #Ralph Carlow #Kevin Shiftright #Billy Oilchanger #Matthew Overtaker(a bit mean when he replaced Inngas, swears at others sometimes) #Kevin Racingtire(gets into fights) #Claude Scruggs(gets into lots of fights,lashes out at those who hate Misti and stuff) #Todd Marcus(bullied a racer,the "tough guy" type and is usually rude) #Chick Hicks(obvious reasons...) Examples The King Nice to Others Hey little princess! I saw what was happening. I will win this, for you little princess. Help will arrive. - 1999 New York 400 It's ok Winford. We are here to support you. - 2003 Leak Less 400 You did good kid. You did good. - 2005 Homestead 400 Todd Cursing and Being Rude to Others (Popeye toot)! Big crash ahead, guys! - 2003 Calladega 500 What the hell? How can this guy win? The King is clearly SUPERIOR and FASTER than him. He SHOULD NOT have won by all means of logic! I, The Shockster, is better then that stupid Brainless racer in all ways possible! - 2005 Homestead 400 Matthew's Swearing (Popeye toot)! Don't give me (Dolphin Censor) poop! - 1997 Sputter Stop 400 Chick Hicks Bumping and (Rarely) Cursing Who gave YOU permission to have the lead huh? - 1989 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega overtaking two cars for the lead. Out of my way you loser! - 1992 Leak Less 400 after Bumping Billy Oilchanger Screw you, James! - 1994 Las Vegas 400 after bumping James Cleanair I am so done being 3rd, I'm gonna so PUSH you Johnny! - 1998 N20 Cola Calladega 400 before pushing Johnny Blamer Dinoco's All Mine! - 2005 Dinoco 400 before causing the wreck I am not coming behind you again old man! - 2005 Los Angeles Tiebraker Event I DON'T (Popeye toot) BELIEVE THIS! HE IS FLIPPING LIKE A MANIAC! - 2018 Nitroade 400 Claude Being rude and Showing off for Misti WOO HOO! YEAH! I WON! KISS ME MISTI! I WON AREN'T I HANDSOME ENOUGH AND STRONG ENOUGH TO YOU! - 1999 Virginia 500 I need no pit stop! I'm good! - 2008 Texas 350